


JailTime

by penrosequartz



Series: Acoustics [1]
Category: The Man In The High Castle
Genre: Disappointment, Gay, Hate Makeouts, Holding Cell, M/M, Making Out, Prison Cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: Frank can't stand it anymore. He needs to get Ed back. He needs to forget about Juliana. He'll do anything.He needs Robert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 'messing around' that Robert refers to.

“Honestly Childan, would you stop tapping?”

Robert didn't.

“Stop it.”

Robert didn't.

Frank shot out his hand and stopped him.

“This is such a huge mess,” Robert groaned.

And whether it was the fact that they were touching and Frank was starved for human contact, or if it was that they’d been locked in here for ages, or if it was that thinking about Juliana and all this shit just hurt so much - Frank kissed him.

On the mouth, with Yakuza outside, and sin in his mind. The heat that radiated through this lips was insane, and the friction of their two bodies was almost too much to bear.

“You're annoying as fuck, you know that?” Frank asked Robert.

“You're not so bad yourself,” Robert grinned, curling his arms around the back of Frank’s neck and pressing their lips together.

Frank grabbed Robert’s thighs, picking him up and holding him against the wall. Robert's legs wrapped around him, his hands going into Frank’s hair, and there was this desperate need to be closer, to touch more, to taste more, to be more.

Frank ground forward into Robert. He could feel himself getting hard, but why? Why was this happening and why did it feel so good?

And all of a sudden Robert’s breathy little moans were too delicious, and Frank forgot about everything, and brought his lips down to Robert’s neck, sucking and biting and revelling in the noises he coaxed out. “Oh jesus,” Frank moaned.

“Oh my- what are we doing?” Robert breathed quietly, “There are Yakuza outside, we should stop-”

“Shut up,” growled Frank, “Please.”

Robert frowned just slightly, then wiggled out of Frank’s grip, sliding back down so his feet were on the floor.

“We can't, Mr. Frink,” Robert smoothed down his shirt, “It’s too dangerous.”

Robert grimaced as he turned away, knowing that he was still painfully hard. Frank was too, but he could feel his erection wilting as Robert rotated, as he heard shouts outside the door, as he heard a jangle of keys and harsh sounds.

Maybe it was for the best, but he didn't have to like it.

**Author's Note:**

> there's no one in this fandom and it hURTS ME


End file.
